


For You I Would Steal Time

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's kind of a fluke, and Luke didn't think before he spoke, but Calum doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Would Steal Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one sort of just popped into my head. It didn't come out exactly the way I planned, but that's ok. So let me know what you think.  
> I don't own them, and this is just fiction.  
> Title from "Daydreamer" by Young the Giant

“Lukey?” Calum called from somewhere else in the house.

“Living room,” I called back. “Where are you?”

“I’m coming to you,” Calum answered and then there were footsteps on the stairs and Calum bounded into the room, dropping down beside me on the couch.

“Hi,” I giggled, letting him take the soda out of my hand and take a sip.

“Hey.” He smiled and set the glass down on the coffee table.

“What’s up?”

“I finished it.”

“Finished what?”

“The song I was writing. I finally got a bridge. Still needs your input, but it’s done.” Calum looked pleased with himself and it made me smile.

“Ok, where’s my guitar?” I started to sit up.

“Nah, not now,” Calum tugged me back down, pulling me into his chest. I blushed furiously, but didn’t fight it, leaning back into him. “Watching anything good?”

I shook my head, handing him the remote. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Mm, sure.” His arm circled around my waist to point the remote at the TV as he pulled up Netflix.

“Cal?”

“Hm?”

“You’re beautiful,” I mumbled out before I could stop myself.

He froze briefly and then relaxed. “Thanks, Lukey,” he chuckled.

“I’m sorry,” I started to sit up out of his arms.

“No, no, no. Come on, Luke. It’s fine. Where are you going?” He tugged at my hand and I let him stop me, but I didn’t sit back against him.

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why not? If you think it, then why can’t you say it? If you can’t say that to me, then who can you say it to?”

“I don’t know, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m an idiot,” I mumbled feeling tears pressing behind my eyes.

“You don’t have to censor yourself with me.” I turned around to look at him. “I don’t mind, really.” And I surged forward and pressed my lips to his. He was still for a beat, but then he kissed me back, pulling me into his lap. We kissed fervently for a few moments, and then I jumped off of him, stumbling up off of the couch and away.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled again, my face bright red.

Calum chuckled. “I’ve been wanting to do that, but I didn’t want to push you.”

“I’ve been trying to figure it all out before I said anything to you,” I explained.

“And did you?”

“I’m gay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Ok. Good.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I think I love you,” I said quietly.

“I love you, too,” Calum grinned at me.

“Would you want to like…go out sometime…or something…?” I mumbled.

“Yeah, ok,” He chuckled. “Luke, we’ve known each other for like 10 years, I think we can just say we’re dating now.”

“Didn’t know if you’d want that,” I shrugged.

“I’ve never said I love you before,” He commented nonchalantly.

“No, me neither. But I’ve never really opened myself up to it.”

“I’m glad you’re doing it with me,” Calum said quietly.

“Well, you were kind of an accident.”

He laughed. “You kind of were too.”

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that,” I blushed.

“No, it’s alright.”

“I’m nervous,” I admitted.

He smiled and reached for my hand. “Come on, I was promised a movie,” he tugged me back to the couch and I sat down next to him. “Ok if I…?” Calum asked as his arm wrapped around my waist again. I nodded and he smiled. “I’m proud of you,” he murmured, kissing my cheek.

“Thanks,” I blushed. “I’m just glad I had you to go by. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t gone through it all first.”

“Happy to help.”

“This doesn’t feel so different,” I murmured, tucking myself into him.

“No, it doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Leave comments and kudos to tell me what you thought. Check out my other stuff if you did like it. And yeah, otherwise just stay cool.


End file.
